The begining of a new war
by Fallen-Angel0o
Summary: my little story about what happens after Underworld. MichaelSelene rated for sexual content
1. intro

Hey guys okay I'm now starting a new story for underworld, because i just love Michael, so I'm going to write my first chapter tomorrow so please review and always keep up the encouragment and I'll keep up the chapters. Lol

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, sadly Scott is a free man who can not be bought,...(I;ve tried :P) so please do not sue im just trying to do what i love. and thats write stories.


	2. Chapter 1

Michael didnt know what to say, he was shirtless, cold and worried about Selene who sat beside him gripping the steering wheel. Her body was rigid, and she wasnt blinking at all, just staring straight ahead, driving the jaguar fast through the streets.

"Where are we going?" Michael finally decided to ask.

Selene didnt answer, he sighed, "Are you alright?"

Again she was silent, if she wasnt driving you'd think she was dead.

"Selene!" He raised his voice abit to get her attention.

"WHAT!" Selene snapped, her voice alot louder then his.

Michael was surprised, he didnt except her to react that way at least now she wasnt a robot, instead there was a frown on her face along with a few winkles of consentration above her nose.

"I just want to know if your okay and where we're going?" he repeated.

"I'm fine and I dont know yet, now leave me alone" she replied.

After awhile they pulled up to an old abandon farm house, it was far out from the city and sat in the middle of acres of land. An old stable and she were side by side and just a few feet aways from the house. Selene killed the engine and briskly got out of the car, Michael followed pursue. He didnt say anything even when they got into the house and Selene walked off.

Michael went upstairs and began to walk to the hallway untill he reached a closed door, curiously he opened it to reveal a little girls bedroom. He could tell it belonged to a little girl by the way it was decorated, there was pink blankets and pillows scattered on the bed with tons of stuffed animals and dolls. The white and pink dresser had flowers painted all over the handles and horse ornaments sat all around the room on shelves. He was about to leave the room when something on the small bedstand caught his eye. Walking over, he picked up a glass photoframe and looked at the picture, he felt his heart quicken and his breath hitch. The picture was of a family, a man had his arms wrapped around a beautiful woman, and in front of them stood, a little girl who looked alot like the man, two girls who look identical to each other, but it wasnt them who caught his eye. It was the other little girl standing in front of the woman, she looked identical to the woman and he knew who it was.

'Selene' he thought.

The little girl had a huge smile on her face, she was wearing a beautiful white dress, with a sun hat that had flowers in it, she was also holding a bouget of flowers.

Michael swung around when he heard a creek behind him, Selene stood there, staring at him, almost like she was challanging him to say something.

"This is your home isnt?" He inquired already knowing the answer. He had wondered why he smelt the faint odor of old blood.

At first she was silent and the she nodded.

"Yes, this is my home" The pain that was attached to each word made Michael want to reach out and hold her, to soothe her pain away. "Come, we have to rest" Selene said, the emotionless tone was back and the strong robot side of her took hold once again. Michael knew to drop the topic and to ingore all the questions in his head, he wanted to stay on Selene's good side.

He placed the photo back where he found it and followed Selene downstairs where he saw that she had set up a bed for him on the floor, across from him there was another bed made. Without saying anything he laid down and before he could even say a word, he passed out, he didnt relize how tired he was. Selene on the other hand and crept upstairs and was sitting on her old bed staring at the photo Michael had found. Tear droplets hit the glass as Selene felt her heart give out and years of pain came out.

Michael woke up from a strong piercing pain in his lower back, he saw that the sun was up, which he guesed it was noon. Looking around he saw Selene was not in her bed. His heart began to pound and fear spread through his blood. He quickly got up and began searching, he checked every room and once he got upstairs he saw her, she was in her room, luckily the window was on the far side of the room, the bed on the opposite. Michael felt anger take hold of him, how could she be so stupid, but as soon as he came closer the anger subsided and sorrow filled him. Selene was clutching the photo to her chest and he could see her cheeks were tearstained, he knew she had cried herself to sleep. Picking her up, he carried her carefully avoiding the windows back downstairs to the main room where the beds were made, and the windows were boarded up. He laid her down, as he did she let out a whimper and clutched to him, a troubled expression on her face. Michael laid down beside her and held her close, he soothed her hair out of her face and slowly fell back to sleep.

hey, sorry if its to short but its all i got for right now, PLease review! more to come ..


End file.
